The Blossom, The Bud, The Brother and The Beast
by ZzzShiroNeko
Summary: The Insanity of Lucius Malfoy... Let's say Lucius had a crush on Lily Evans when he was still in Hogwarts but she rejected him. A few years later, Lily marries James. Lucius, of course, is not just going to give up that easily. Read what he does...
1. 00 Prologue

O, she doth teach the torches to turn bright!  
It seems she hangs upon the cheek of night  
As a rich jewel in Ethiop's ear-  
So shows a snowy dove trooping with crows,  
As yonder lady o'er her fellow shows...  
Romeo and Juliet Act I Scene iv.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Prologue to "The Blossoms and The Beast."  
December 22, 1972  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lucius is so proud of himself for finally wrapping the present he was planning to give to his crush for Christmas. He is very excited to give this to her. First of all, he never wrapped anything manually before and although it doesn't look as perfect as when he uses his wand, it didn't look half as bad either. It took him a few minutes figuring out what the how to use Muggle scissors and tape, while getting tangled with the ribbons, poked himself with the scissors and gave himself numerous paper cuts.   
  
He looks at the wrapping again closely and feels that it was still not good enough for her. It had to be perfectly wrapped. Feeling defeated, he takes out his wand and uses Magic to fix the imperfect corners and fingerprint marks. The wrapping had to be perfect. His Empress is perfect and deserves everything to be perfect.   
  
The second reason that he is excited is because Christmas is only a few days away. Everybody around him, including himself, had been busy starting to pack for the ten-day-long Christmas break. He knew that he'd feel much better giving her the present as soon as possible rather than send it to her by owl to Muggle world. And he definitely does not want to send his owl, Venom, to the Muggle world.   
  
Lucius' crush is a Muggle-born. 'If only she wasn't,' screams his heart every time he sees her. And Lucius' family hated Muggle-borns. They found them dirty, disgusting, unhygienic and unworthy of the Wizarding privileges. But Lucius didn't care about what they think. He is even willing to risk being disowned by his family just so he could be with her. He loved her in secret. Before, all he did was write about her in his journal, referring to her as his "Jade Empress," his only love. But he no longer wants to hide his feelings about her from his own family. He decided to take his chances.  
  
Lucius never really cared so much about anybody in the Wizarding world, except for the Jade Empress: Lillian Evans. Lily was the most beautiful first year Muggle-born that Lucius has ever seen and has had a crush on her for the past year. Lily had green eyes, both piercing and beautiful. Her lustrous red hair reminded him of blazing fire, lighting her face like flames are to embers of burning wood. Her smile was always welcoming, her gestures inviting. She had natural grace, poise, intellect and great attitude that even Lucius' usual cold, frozen heart turns to nothing but melted mush.  
  
He had pursued her many times during the past year but she told him and many of her other pursuers that her heart is unsure but there are two men that own her heart. Lucius was sure he was one and James Potter was the other. James, or Jimmy- as Lucius noticed James' close friends call him- is a pureblood just like him, although the Potter family didn't hate Muggles. Lucius even heard that James' parents invited Lily over to their house for dinner during the summer. He knew he could never do that with Lily and he thinks that because of his family's feelings towards Muggle-borns, Lily leans more towards James than him. This is why Lucius tries to make her see the other side of Lucius Malfoy: his sweeter side. He sends her love notes, poems, singing letters, non-withering flowers, chocolates and even the finest jewelry as an expression of his love for her. But Lily remained passive towards him this past year, not showing any signs of hating him or wanting him to go away.   
  
The third reason and final reason that Lucius why excited was because he bought Lily a 24-karat-gold necklace with a huge pearl pendant and a matching pair of pearl earrings to go with it. Although he is rich, he knows that if he asked his father for a large amount of money, he would ask what it's for and Lucius didn't want him to get any more suspicious than he already is. Lucius saved up his allowance during the whole year to be able to afford the best and most expensive of the necklace-earring set in the Wizarding world. He just couldn't wait to give the present to her.  
  
Lucius heart starts to pound through his ribcage as he walks towards the Great Hall. He smiles nervously along the way, eager to see the expression on Lily's face when she tears the gift wrapper and finds the really nice surprise inside. His lungs heaves uncontrollably, his stomach starts to have butterflies, his palms practically dampening the gift wrapper and his throat starting to run dry. Either he about to have a heart attack right then and there or he is having one of the worst cases of food poisoning in the Wizarding world.  
  
'There she is!' he thought as he readily sees Lily sitting on a table, her back facing the entrance of the Great Hall. She is crowded by her numerous friends, from her own and the other two non-Slytherin houses, laughing and talking loudly in front of her. He takes a deep breath and starts to walk fast towards her, scared that the crowd might make it harder for him to talk to her, when all of a sudden the crowd quieted down. He slows his pace, wondering if they had spotted him, but and as he does James emerges in front of Lily, probably from kneeling, with a huge smile on his face. On his outstretched hands is a gold jewelry box.   
  
Lucius rolls his eyes at this. 'A jewelry box?' He screams in his head. 'A jewelry box without any…'  
  
His thoughts and his feet stop when he notices that James was taking something out of the box. He then closes in on Lily, putting the necklace on her as she kisses him on the cheeks.  
  
"Oh James! I would love to be your official girlfriend!" Lucius heard her scream. A second later, she jumps into his arms and James starts to twirl her around.   
  
Lucius' jaw drops as his present hits the floor. He starts to hyperventilate as he picks it back up, his eyes starting to fill with tears. He runs to the Slytherin Common Room, trying not to shed a single tear for the love he just lost to James Potter.   
  
He sits on the chair by the fire as he stares at the gift-wrapped present in his hands. He throws in on the chair, stands up beside the fireplace and starts to hit the walls.   
"Lucius, I don't know what the fuss is. Why are you crying over that Mudblood?"   
  
He kicks one more time before he stops and turns to face the speaker.  
  
"Narcy?"  
  
*~*~*  
1978  
*~*~*  
"Do you, Lillian Evans, take James Potter to be your husband? To love and to cherish…"  
  
*****  
  
"Do you, Lucius Malfoy, take Narcissa Vasseur to be your wife? To love and to hold…"  
  
*****  
  
"I do."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
******FIN*****  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Okay, everyone. Reviews please!!! 


	2. 01 The Silhouette in the Dark

…The measure done, I'll watch her place of stand.  
And touching hers, make blessed my rude hand.  
Did my heart love till now? Forswear it sight!  
For Ine'er saw true beauty till this night.  
Romeo and Juliet Act I Scene iv.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
CHAPTER 01- The Silhouette in the Dark  
February 14, 1981  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"James? James, you can't stay at work. That's not fair! It's Valentines Day! Alright, alright. I understand."  
  
From outside the kitchen window of the Potter house, Lucius sees and overhears Lily whine into one of those Muggle contraptions that Lucius never really understood the workings of. From a few feet away, he admires Lily's non-changing beauty, even in her normal Muggle sweater and casual sundress.   
  
'A sundress?' asks Lucius mind. 'A sundress in the middle of February? Must be warm inside her house compared being here outside by her bloody window.'  
  
Lucius notices Lily's little boy, Harry , on his high chair, sitting not far from her, gurgling as he munches on a breadstick. 'Such an ugly boy!' screams the voice inside his head. 'How could she make that boy with that loser? How could she choose that ugly git over me? He's hideous, plain… and for goodness sakes, he's a brunette!' (Author Note: I have nothing against brunettes for I am a brunette myself. I just imagined Lucius saying these exact words in his demented head!)  
  
He sees Lily hang up the apparatus, her lips curling. She then goes over by the garbage can and lets out a huge sigh as she ties ends of the bag. She stops, takes a glance at Harry- who seems to have just muttered something incomprehensible- and smiles at him as she heads out the kitchen door. She walks towards the larger garbage bin when Lucius emerges from behind her. His footsteps slow and quiet, he stops as she turns to his direction.  
  
"Lillian?"  
  
Lily's eyes widen at the feature she sees in front of him. "Lucius!" she greeted with a smile. "Why, it's been long. What are you…" she stops talking after Lucius gives her a friendly hug. "Lucius, what are you doing here?"  
  
Lucius lets go of the hug and keeps his hands on Lily's shoulders. "I couldn't visit an old friend?"  
  
"Well, you can, it's just… It's just so sudden."   
  
"Yeah, well, it's one of those spur of the moment things for me."  
  
"Spur of the moment?" she laughs as she lovingly pushes his shoulders. "It's Valentine's Day. Why aren't you with your loved one?" asks Lily teasingly.   
  
"Well, that's one of the reasons I am here now."  
  
Lily's eyes shifted to the ground as she hides her reddening cheeks from him. "Lucius, shush. I am happily married, and so are you."  
  
"I don't care," he says with a smirk on his face. "But I am most certainly not happily married."  
  
"But I am, Lucius. I am happy and I love James. That's why I married him."  
  
"Don't you love me?"  
  
"I do, Lucius. Don't get me wrong. I do love you, but only… only as a friend."  
  
Lucius takes a step back from her. "Lily, I can't accept just friendship from you. I love you. And I know you love me back. And if you are going to lie to me…"  
  
Lily takes a step back towards the kitchen door. "I am sorry, Lucius. I have to say goodbye now."  
  
As she turns completely away from him, Lucius grabs her hand. "Lily, I love you."  
  
Lily pulls her hand aw ay from him to no success. "Lucius let go of me!"  
  
"I will never let go of you, Lily. You should be mine, not James!"  
  
"No, Lucius. I'm not a piece of property. My heart belongs to him as his belongs to me." she stops struggling but her eyes are still fixed on his. "Now let me go or I will scream."  
  
"You scream and I will use your force..."  
  
Lily opens her mouth, ready to scream, as Lucius points his wand at her.   
  
"Imperio."   
  
Lily readily stops what she is about to do and just gasps. Her eyes become fixed on him, as if she had just been turned to a mindless zombie. Lucius starts to kiss Lily's lips as she grows weak under the Imperius Curse. Without breaking their kiss, he pulls her into the house. Inside, he glares at Harry disgustingly.  
  
"Take your boy and lead me to your bedroom, Lily."  
  
Lily takes Harry from his high chair and leads Lucius up to the master bedroom. Once there, Lucius closes the door behind him and takes Harry away from her and carries him to his bedroom.   
  
He points his wand at Harry, his eyes narrowing as he says, "Silencia!"   
without closing the boy's or the bedroom door, Lucius heads back to the master bedroom then pushes Lily down on the bed. "Make love to me, my Lily. Show me you love me."  
  
"Yes, my love."  
  
"And you will enjoy it as much as I enjoy you."  
  
"Yes, my only love."  
  
Without separating from each other's lips, they both start to take off their clothes and toss it on the floor.   
  
Once they are both naked, Lucius kneels on top of her, admiring her dazed eyes. "Lily you are beautiful."  
  
"You are also, My Lucius. I am all yours, Lucius."  
  
"Too bad you're not really mine," says Lucius angrily.   
  
*****  
  
Seven-month-old Harry sits helplessly as he watches the strange man hurt his mother. He wonders in curiosity at the sudden change in the noises around him. Only a few minutes ago they were low moans and now they are moaning faster and screaming each other's names in utter ecstasy, the bed squeaking louder and louder by the minute.   
  
The little boy, like a mime inside a box, leans his palms to the invisible barrier and starts to cry for help, both for his freedom and for his mother's from the hands of such evil stranger, but no one hears him not even himself.   
  
*****  
  
"Lily, I am home! Hello?"  
  
James had been knocking on the door for a few seconds now and no one has answered the door for him yet. He rolls his eyes and looks for the house keys inside one of the outer pockets of his briefcase. He opens the door and when he hears silence he starts to call for his wife again.  
  
"Lily? Lily!"   
  
"James. I am here!" he hears her scream from the bedroom.   
  
James goes up the stairs and heads to Harry's bedroom. Harry was in his crib, wide awake, playing with one of his toys. James kisses him on the forehead and then heads to the master bedroom. There, he sees Lily in her white bathrobe.   
  
"Why didn't you open the door for me?" he asks lovingly as he gives her a kiss on the lips.  
  
Lily smiles at him and puts her hands on his cheeks as she nears her forehead to his. "I was just planning to take a nice shower before you got home."  
  
"You couldn't just wait until I actually get here to do that?"   
  
(Flashback:)  
Lucius' smile reveals happiness as he gets off Lily. Kneeling beside the bed as he sorted his clothes from hers, he gives her another kiss. "Lily, you are beautiful."  
  
"So are you," answers the still dazed girl. "I love you my Lucius." Lily stands up, wrapping a blanket around her body, and helps him put his clothes on.   
  
As Lucius zips his pants up, he grabs a bathrobe from the back of a chair and helps Lily put it on.   
  
"I love you Lucius," says Lily again as she starts to kiss his cheeks. Lucius pulls away almost readily.  
  
"You don't have to anymore," says Lucius, touching her stomach through her bathrobe. "Somebody else will love me more than you do now." Lucius takes out his wand from his coat pocket and points it at Lily. "Too bad I no longer have any use for you. Finite Incantatem."  
  
Lily is pulled back that it takes her a few seconds to regain her consciousness. Her eyes blink, realizing what Lucius had done, as she recounts what had just happened in her head.  
  
She wraps her bathrobe tighter, inching farther away from the adulterer. "How could you do this to me, Lucius?"  
  
Lucius scoffs at her, his face crooked, his eyes narrowing. "If I can't have you, my little Lily, neither can he. You gave him a son and you will give me a part of you in due time. You will give me something that is both yours and mine."   
  
Lily touches her stomach and starts to cry. "I'll get rid of it, Lucius. I will! I will have nothing to do with you."  
  
"We'll see about that. Obliviate Presentia!"  
(Flash back ends.)  
  
Lily pulls away from James' arms. "I just felt dirty for some strange reason, that's all."  
  
"I can deal with that," says James as he makes Lily lie on the bed "It's still Valentine's Day, Lil. How about we get dirtier first and then take a shower?"  
  
"I surely wouldn't mind," answers Lily as she kisses her husband's cheek.  
  
A dark silhouette emerges from the bushes below the Potter's bedroom window, walking creepily like a beast, into the shadows of the night.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*****FIN******  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Okay, everyone. Reviews please!!!  
Advise me!!! 


	3. 02 All Hallow's Eve

I have walked and prayed for this young child an hour  
And heard the sea-wind scream upon the tower,  
And under the arches of the bridge, and scream  
In the elms above the flooded stream;  
Imagining in excited reverie  
That the future years had come,  
Dancing to a frenzied drum,  
Out of the murderous innocence of the sea.  
  
May she be granted beauty and yet not  
Beauty to make a stranger's eye distraught,  
Or hers before a looking-glass, for such,  
Being made beautiful overmuch,  
Consider beauty a sufficient end,  
Lose natural kindness and maybe  
The heart-revealing intimacy  
That chooses right, and never find a friend…  
  
-- "Prayer for my Daughter" by William Butler Yeats  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
CHAPTER 02- All Hallows Eve  
Late night, October 31, 1981  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It is late night when loud screaming and bawling is heard from the Potter house. If it wasn't for the Fidelius Charm, the racket could have been heard by the entire neighborhood surrounding Godric's Hollow.   
Little Harry, only fifteen months old, cries in his crib while James tends to his wife - who was just sleeping beside him a few minutes ago- now starting to twist her body around in pain.   
"James," screams Lily, grabbing on to her stomach. "I think I am in labor."  
James gives her a really weird look. "Lily, you're not due until two weeks…"  
But before James can even finish the sentence, Lily shrieks in agony again, holding on to the sheets as she cringed. "James!!!"  
James touches his wife's forehead as she continues to writhe. "Are you sure it's not indigestion or something?"  
"James!!!" Another cry. "James, please! I think I am in labor! Aah!"  
"You can't… You're not…"  
"James, it's not really a good time for a discussion right now! My water just broke!"  
James scampers around the bathroom closet, collecting all the towels he can grab with both his hands and runs, and almost trips, back to his screaming wife. His hands nervously cover the damp areas of the bed sheets with the towels, trying to keep his wife warm.  
He examines her conditions, having gone through the same thing only about a year ago, and says, "Lily, I think you're dilated."  
"I surely can feel it! Aah! James!"  
*~*~*~*~*  
The grandfather's clock in the Potter's Godric Hollow home struck twelve when Lily pushed for the last time. James caught the newborn baby in a clean towel.   
"It's a girl, Lily!" he screams as he clears the baby's lungs. After the baby starts to cry he then carries her to the tub in the bathroom and cleanses off the blood and the other icky residue. He wipes off the water from the baby with a towel and then wraps her in the receiving blanket that they had used on Harry only eleven months ago.   
'There is something wrong with the girl,' James thought. He notices that the baby is a little tiny for her due to her premature birth. She is not as heavy as Harry when he was born. She is only about five to six pounds in weight, he guesses. Her face is of an angel, cherubic with little chubby cheeks. Her eyes are still closed but her mouth is booming with cries. Her own innocent way of saying, 'I am alive.' But otherwise, compared to any other newborn baby in the world, the girl is fine. But that is not what really caught James' attention.  
What caught his attention is the color of the eyebrows and eyelashes. He moves the hood part of the receiving blanket and reveals the baby's hair. The baby girl had blonde hair. He also notices that her skin is pale white, as white as it can possibly be, and she had a nice nose. The baby did not have any of the Potter characteristics.   
The baby finally looks at him sleepily, revealing the green color of her eyes. 'Just like Lily's' he though. The baby is hers but James knows that the child is not his.   
James admits to himself that he feels pity for the little girl, being so tiny, innocent and helpless. But he cannot deny that he despises her at the same time.   
'How could I hate something so innocent, so young, so much as I just met?' James asks himself as he hands Lily her new baby girl, his heart about to break in two.   
Lily smiles as she takes the baby from James' arms. She kisses the baby's forehead as James looks at the both of them in disgust. "I wanna name her Iris Cecille, James."  
James looks at his wife in disgust, his voice almost quivering. "I don't care."  
"What? What do you mean…"  
"Why should I have a say in this? She isn't mine."   
Lily looks at him, her eyebrow and forehead scrunched revealing confusion. "What are you talking about, James?" She looks back at the baby and notices the hair on the baby's head. He lips start to quiver, her mind racing as to try to find the right words to justify the unexplainable circumstances. "James, I…"  
"Lily?" asks James in a stern voice.   
"I don't… She's ours!"   
James heads to the bathroom, takes off his glasses and washes his face. He looks up and stares at his reflection. He leans closer, unable to focus that well without his glasses. But even without his glasses, he is able to realize that his face is ash white and tears are rimming around his bloodshot eyes.   
He towels his face dry, puts his glasses back on and takes of his water and blood drenched shirt. He stares at the blood on the shirt. Normally, he would be shivering because his chest is wet but at this moment, nothing matters to him except for the fact that blood that is on his shirt was not caused by the union of his and Lily's love but hers and someone else's.  
"James?" he hears Lily say in a trembling voice, trying to talk louder than the wailing of the baby girl and Harry's crying and screaming from the next room. "James? Please…"  
James walks into the room, still carrying his shirt, his eyes never leaving Lily's. He tosses the shirt right at her foot as he lets emotions take over in the form of tears and whimpers. He runs to the next room, takes Harry from his crib and carries him back to the room. He tries to gain his composure back but tears continue to stream down his face.  
"How could you do this to me, Lily?"  
"James, I never… I wouldn't. You know I would never cheat on you."  
"But you did, Lily. You did." He hugs his son, his only real child, tighter, rubbing the nape of the boy's neck. He hushes him down then turns to Lily and her baby.   
The baby girl is still crying so Lily tries to calm her by breastfeeding her. The baby nurses as her mother starts to cry.  
James kisses his son's forehead, his eyes glaring back at Lily. "How could you do this to us, Lily? How?"  
"James, I don't know how to explain…"  
"What did I ever do to deserve this? Huh? Explain this to me!"  
"I don't know James! I don't! If I knew…"  
"You knew you were pregnant with somebody else's child, didn't you?"  
"No, James!"  
James lost control. "But what? How could a blonde haired baby be born between a redhead and a brunette?? You explain this to me!"   
Lily looks at the innocent baby stuck in the middle of everything that is going wrong in her life at the present. How could she have a baby with that color hair? It was impossible to tamper with the baby's hair before she's born. And she most definitely could not have gotten the color from either James' or her side of the family. Where could the baby have come from?  
"Well?" James asks again, his brown eyes practically burning Lily's green.  
"I don't know, James. I really don't."  
"You don't know? How could you not know?"  
"I just…"  
"Why? Huh? How many guys have you cheated on me with?"  
"What?"  
"That's the only reason you why wouldn't know. You've had multiple partners!"  
"James! I never cheated on you. With no one! You were my first, you were my only."  
"Then were did she come from?"  
"I don't know!"  
"That's bullshit, Lil!"  
"You can't pin this on me James!"   
"Then who, huh? Who am I to blame, Lily? Who?"  
The little girl in Lily's arms suddenly shakes, her body almost jumping off her mother's arm. At the same time, Lily feels a jolt right in on her forehead. She fights the pain and at the same time tries not to let go nor hurt the baby. She sees a vision, split-second flashes, each one causing mind-searing pain.  
(Flashback)  
"Imperio!" A man's voice.  
"Let go of me!" Hers. "I will have nothing to do with it!"  
"Make love to me, my Lily." The man's voice again. "Show me you love me. And you will enjoy it as much as I enjoy you. If I can't have you, my little Lily, neither can he."  
"You gave him a son and you will give me a part of you in due time," says the same man. "Too bad you're not really mine. Too bad I no longer have any use for you. You will give me something that is both yours and mine. Lily you are beautiful."  
Then her voice, quivering. "You are also, My Lucius. I am all yours, Lucius."   
"Mummy!!! Don't let him get me, mummy! No!!!"  
"Aveda Kedavra!" It was a man's voice, but it certainly wasn't from Lucius.'  
(Flashback ends.)  
When Lily's eyes regain focus, she realizes that her husband is now sitting in front of her, carrying both the children in his arms.  
"Lily, what happened? You started crying and you almost dropped your baby."  
"James, James…"  
"What?"  
"It was Lucius. He placed an Imperius curse on me. He's the father."  
"You're right about that, Lily!" answers one of the two dark-cloaked apparitions that had just appeared by their bedroom door, both pointing their wands at the Potter family.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**********FIN*********  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Okay, everyone. Reviews please!!! And advise me!!!  
NOTES:  
Curses/Charms are in Bold Italics and flashbacks are in Italics. Don't blame me if it doesn't show up!!!   
NEXT CHAPTER:  
Lucius plans his revenge on Lily and James Potter… and wants to get something else in return besides vengeance … You'll see. 


	4. 03 The New Family Member

The canker galls the infants of the spring,  
Too oft before their buttons be disclosed,  
And in the morn and liquid dew of youth  
Contagious blastments are most imminent.   
Hamlet Act I Scene iii Lines 39-40   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Early Morning, November 1, 1981  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Narcissa sits by the fire of the sitting room, waiting for her husband to come back from another one of the Death Eater business. Her son, Draco, had been sleeping in her arms for hours as they both waited for Lucius to come back.   
  
She finally hears the rustling sound by the door. She stands up, failing in not waking Draco up, and greets her husband by the front door. When she reaches the door, she notices Lucius carrying something in his arms, a swaddling cloth wrapping something. He carries the thing with so much care that Narcissa started to become suspicious but she lay her skepticism aside when he noticed the fear in Lucius' eyes. She knew something was up.  
  
Narcissa hears a gurgling sound from the swaddling cloth. When she was close enough to see, she notices a very small baby.   
  
"Lucius," she stresses. "Whose baby is that?"  
  
Lucius smiles at her, pride showing in his face. "Mine."  
  
"Yours?" questions Narcissa. "Yours!?!?" she asks louder.  
  
Lucius looks at her meanly his eyes starting to narrow. "Yes. She is mine, Narcissa. You have a problem with that?"  
  
"Of course, Lucius! She surely isn't mine."  
  
"I don't care."   
  
"She's not allowed in this house. Not in my house!"  
  
The baby girl starts to cry but Lucius cradles her and hums to her. When the baby calmed down a little bit, Lucius looks back at Narcissa. "First of all, this is not your house. It is mine. Second, she is my child and you will treat her as if she was your own."  
  
"What if I don't?"  
  
"You can go back to the hellhole you came from and never be able to see your son again."  
  
"You can't do that to me."  
  
"I can. Want to press your luck?"  
  
Narcissa hugs her little boy as she looked at the little bundle that Lucius had been busying himself with. She hated the child already, knowing that her husband had cheated on her and that she knew that the mother of this child will remain unnamed.   
  
Lucius motions her to go up the stairs with him and she does what is asked of her. Lucius leads her to the nursery. She lays the half sleeping boy in his crib as she scans the whole room.   
  
She personally picked all the elements in Draco's nursery. She wanted it to be elegantly decorated for the true heir of the Malfoy estate. Everything in the room, like the rest of the house, was made first-class. Everything made of cloth is made of the finest velvet, fleece and linen the world has ever seen. Most of the furniture was antique except for Draco's crib and the bassinet which Lucius had bought for him right before he was born.  
  
Lucius continues to tend on the baby girl before he turns to order Narcissa. "Could you get Draco's bassinet? I just want to use it for her tonight."  
  
Narcissa goes inside the walk-in closet and looks for the bassinet. She returns carrying the bassinet closer to Lucius. "Who is her mother, Lucius?"  
  
"Why do you care?" asks Lucius as she places the baby in the bassinet.  
  
"The mother could be a Mudblood for all I…"   
  
Lucius strikes her face full force that she topples to the floor crying. "I have had enough from you Narcissa. Don't make me use the Imperius Charm on you!"  
  
"Lucius…" says Narcissa weakly. "Please, no! I promise not to say anything anymore."  
  
"Good! Now, go get me some clean blankets and maybe something to wear for my little girl."   
  
As Narcissa finds the items Lucius asked for while he takes off the little girl's swaddling cloth, and cleans her up before putting a diaper on her. Narcissa hands him the items before taking a step back.  
  
"You never did that for Draco."  
  
"Because you do it for him. You want to do it for her then?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Didn't think so."   
  
When the baby girl was dressed, Lucius lays her on the bassinet, his eyes never leaving her face.   
  
Draco babbles something incomprehensible, sounded like "Dada", his hands reaching out to his father. Lucius walks over to him and carries him over by the bassinet. Draco looks over with utter curiosity at the new living thing now occupying his old bassinet.   
  
"That, Draco-" says Lucius, "-is your new baby sister."  
  
Narcissa walks closer to Lucius trying to take Draco away. "That baby is not my child's sister!"   
  
Lucius hurriedly puts Draco down, takes out his wand from his coat pocket and points it at her. "One more word against any of my children and you will be taking orders even from the house elves!"   
  
"Do it then, Lucius!" screamed Narcissa. "Go ahead! I'd rather be under the Imperius Curse than be forced to do something I don't want to do."  
  
"Very well then, suit yourself. Imperio!"  
  
Narcissa's eyes became vacant as she lost complete control of herself. "Do you want anything for her, for you or for Draco?"  
  
"Send Venom to buy a formula for her then. You can take money from the small vault if you need. Go!" (*Venom is Lucius' owl)  
  
Narcissa hurriedly runs out of the room as baby starts to cry again.   
  
Lucius picks the girl up, walks over to the rocking chair and sits. He then lets Draco lean on his other knee as he calms the baby down. He touches the baby's head, feeling the softness of her crown.   
  
"How soft and fragile," he said out loud. "How you look so much like my Lily. Too bad mummy's not here anymore."  
  
  
(Flashback)  
  
"You're right about that, Lily!" answers one of the two dark-cloaked apparitions that had just appeared by their bedroom door, both pointing their wands at the Potter family.   
  
"Lucius!" screamed James as he ran to his wife's side, helping her up. Lily hold on to the baby as James hides Harry behind them.   
  
"You're quite right, James," answers Lucius as he points his wand at Lily. "Lily, come here."  
  
"No!"  
  
"She seems very hard-headed James," answered the other dark cloaked intruder as he puts his hood down.   
  
James' eyes opened wide, recognizing who it was. "Voldemort."  
  
"Potter!" he said disgustingly as he moves the wand towards James. "Aveda Kedavra!"  
  
Lily screamed as James body dropped to the ground with a loud thud. She kneeled over him, crying over his lifeless body. She stood up, still clutching the baby with one arm and pushed Harry behind her.  
  
"You don't have to get hurt, Lily," said Voldemort, his wand now pointing towards the boy behind Lily's knees.  
  
"Do what you want with me. Leave the babies alone."  
  
Lucius looked his master and placed his wand inside his coat pocket. He then walked closer to Lily and then started to circle around her.   
  
"That's mine, Lily. Give her to me."  
  
"You sick bastard! You raped me and then you kill my husband. You are one sick motherfucker, you know that?"   
  
Lucius' eyes narrowed as he lunged and her took the baby away before walking back beside his master.  
  
"Ssh…" Lucius shushed looking at the little girl in his arms. "Aren't you a little pretty one? My little Empress. Empress Pearl Malfoy, eh?" The baby cooed as she continued to move around.   
  
Lily gasped as Lucius started to move the blanket away from the baby's face. "Lucius, don't hurt her."  
  
Lucius adored the baby and laughed as his Master touched the baby's forehead.   
  
"Don't worry, Lily," says his Master. "We won't hurt her. You don't have to get hurt either, as long as you give Harry to me."  
  
"No! You are not going to touch Harry!"  
  
Lucius held his hand out to Lily. "Come on, love. Just give up the boy and I will protect you by all means."  
  
"No! I will never be yours Lucius, you disgusting fuck! I want nothing to do with you or the Dark Side. I'd rather die than be your property. And you will not touch Harry!"   
  
"Very well then," added Voldemort in a sinister voice. "Take your child outside, Lucius. I don't want her seeing the death of her mother. And do bundle her up. It's a little cold today."  
  
Lucius left the room in anger, in disbelief that Lily turned down his offer. Once he got to the first floor, he heard a loud thud coming from the upper floor. He shook his head, as tears trickled solemn tears for the woman he once loved but never gave it back to him. As he heads by the door, a blinding green flash envelope his surroundings and the whole house started to shake. He ran out and luckily he was a few feet away from the house when the second floor collapsed.   
  
He looked back at the remnants of the structure, looking for any signs of life.  
  
"Master? Lord Voldemort? Tom? Master!"   
  
There was no reply but the baby got startled by his screaming. He shushed her down just in time to hear an owl hooting from behind him. The owl dropped a large envelope right on his hands as it flew back up.   
  
Lucius struggled to open it with one hand, making sure that his daughter was secure in his other hand. Inside the envelope, he finds his baby's birth certificate.  
  
Empress Pearl Malfoy  
Midnight of October 31st 1981.  
Father: Lucius Malfoy  
Mother: Lillian Evans-Potter  
  
"Let's go my Empress Pearl," said Lucius as he started to run from the collapsing of the first floor.   
  
(Flashback ends)  
  
  
Draco looks up at Lucius, pulling on his knees, as if asking for another look at his baby sister. Lucius moves the swaddling cloth near the baby's face so that Draco may see her.  
  
"Draco, this is your sister. When you two get older, you will get to know your place in our world. Even with the Dark Lord gone, you will follow in his footsteps. He gave his blessing to both of you, protecting you so that you are free from anybody who wants to harm you. The two of you, together, will cause the same destruction that Master had done, or even worse."   
  
Lucius carries his son on his knees then kisses his forehead. "Careful, Draco. Now, give your baby sister a kiss."  
  
Draco carefully leans over her new sister, kissing her cheek and then her nose as his father joins their little hands together.   
  
"Draco Dwyer Malfoy- My Dark, Wise Dragon- meet your little sister, Empress Pearl Malfoy."  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
About Middle Names:   
=Draco Dwyer- "Dwyer" means 'dark wisdom' in Irish.   
=Lucius Leroi- "Leroy" means 'king' in French.  
=Lily Susan - In history, in the apocryphal Book of Tobit, Susannah (Susan for short) courageously defended herself against wrongful accusation. Lily defended her self from James (A chapter ago) against an accusation that she cheated on him.)   
  
NOTE: "The canker galls the infants of the spring…" SHAKESPEARE MEANT: The "canker" is a worm, and to "gall" is to break the skin. "Infants of the spring" is metaphorical for early spring flowers, and their "buttons" are their unopened buds. Put it all together, It means that Ophelia could be ruined by the worm of temptation, which would hollow out her heart before it broke the surface. MY STUPID WORD FOR WORD TRANSLATION: The 'devil' destroys the life of the children (Here, the devil is both Voldemort and Lucius, and the children are Harry, Empress and Draco) right after they are born (I thought 'button' meant 'belly button or navel') And as the children grow, they would be as bitter as the devil. (We'll see!!!) 


	5. 04 Clash and Turn

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 04- Clash Crash and Turn

August 19, 1992

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 "Where do we go first, father?" asked Empress as she, Draco and their parents walked out of their family car into the streets of Diagon Alley. 

"We have to go to Knockturn first," answered her father as he made Draco carry a gold trimmed box. "I have to sell these things at Borgin and Burkes and then we are going to get your wand."

"Oh goody," joked Draco sarcastically as held both the handles of the box with one hand. Empress then took Draco's hand and held the one other handle, sharing the weight of the item, as they entered Knockturn Alley. Lucius then took the box from the both of them and led them towards Borgin and Burkes. When they were near enough, Draco and Empress ran towards the store and peeked through the grimy glass windows. When Lucius and Narcissa caught up to them, Lucius pushed the door open for the whole family before entering himself. 

*************************************************************************************

Harry stood up from traveling through the quite unreliable Floo Network. He tapped off the ashes on his upper body and squinted his eyes towards the floor, looking for his glasses. He took a step backwards and heard something crack.

"I think I found my glasses."

Harry lifted his right foot and saw his glasses with the left lens broken and the right side of the frame twisted. He sighed as he placed it back on and tried to focus through the broken lenses. He was certainly in the wrong place. George was not there to meet him and that he definitely got off on the wrong grate. Just as he thought that things couldn't get any worse, he noticed someone he didn't want to see peering through the store window. 

"Oh great!" Harry exclaimed to himself as searched for a place to hide. "Malfoy!!!" He spotted a large dresser that seemed big enough for him to hide in. He was lucky enough to close the door before he heard some footstepsthe bell struck by the door. 

"Oh everyone! Come in!" Harry heard a voice from an unfamiliar man say. As he peered through a crack in of the dresser door, he noticed that the voice came from a slick dark-haired, hunchbacked man who had some resemblance to his least favorite teacher (Do I need to say which one?). He heard more than four pairs of footsteps so, out of curiosity, he moved his face closer to the crack. He saw the store owner, Draco, his parents and a girl. The girl was a little younger than Harry and by the way she and Draco were looking at each other, Harry assumed they were not siblings.  because tThe girl looked different from Draco and they seem to be familiar with each other. Her face was a lot less elongated compared Draco's and her eyes, her hair and her color weren't as light either. She hasn't any resemblance of Draco's mother but she seemed to have the same nose as Draco. All together, Harry felt that her face seemed all so familiar. No one, not even Ron, mentioned anything about Draco having a sister so he deduced that the girl was Draco's girlfriend. But then he realized what kind of stupid person would want to be with Draco. The girl didn't seem stupid or dull enough to go after Draco. But then, who was he to judge girls. 

"I have so many things that I can sell you today," said the hunchback as he fumbled for books on the countertop.

"I am not buying. I am selling today, Borgin," interrupted Lucius as he placed the gold trimmed box on top of the counter.

"Oh," was all Mr. Borgin managed to say as Lucius took out a list of his items and his money bag from his pockets. 

"You know all those Ministry raids that had been going on…"  Lucius continued to talk while the two younger Malfoys roamed around the store together. 

"I want to get a broom," said Draco. "I hope father gets this over with so we can get your wand, get our textbooks and then over to get me some Quidditch supplies." 

"You already have a broom."

"Yeah, but it's a Comet 260."

"So? Daddy gave me a Twigger 90."

"It doesn't matter with you. You don't even like to ride it."

"Hmm. Boys, broomsticks and Quidditch. I never do get it. It's just a game."

"It's not Quidditch, Emme. And it's not just a game! It's a way of life!"

"Well, it's just a game to me." 

Draco gave her a defeated sigh before leaving her. "Girls."

Emme shook as she looked over the dresser that Harry has been hiding in. She held on to the door handle, examining the artistry of it. Noticing the crack on the door, she followed the carvings of it with one hand, and held on the handle with another. When she opened the door, she found a somewhat nervous Harry Potter inside.

"What are you doing in there?" she asked quietly. 

"Uh… nothing," Harry muttered as he remained inside the dresser, his body rigid and his back leaning on the back of the dresser. 

Empress looked into Harry's green eyes. She knew that he was lying since he was looking at her forehead when he answered her. She knew he was up to something except she didn't bother to ask. She was also quite aware that his eyes were almost the same color as hers, even under his cracked glasses. His eyes were almost piercing but also kind and caring at the same time.

"What happened to your glasses?" she asked as she pointed towards it. "And why are you all covered in soot?"

Harry looked down, almost ashamed of his state at the time. "I got off the wrong fireplace."

"You said 'Diagonally,' didn't you?"

"Yup."

"I did it a couple of time myself. I hope I could help you with your glasses but I can't. I don't have a wand yet."

"Which school are you going to?"

"Hogwarts."

"Empress!" they both heard Draco scream. Empress readily gave Harry a ridiculous smile making him start to blush.

"Well, I got to go then. See ya." 

"Bye," said Harry, but Empress has closed the dresser door at his face. 

When the dust from the dresser settled away from his glasses, He he then slowly walked out the dresser, scanning the room for peopleany sign of people. He then walked slowly towards the door, trying to not to catch any attention from Mr. Borgin. He didn't want any more questions from strange people. 

******

"Can we get Empress' wand now, father?" said Draco as he held on to his two new sets of uniforms into his father's hands. He had grown a full inch during the summer and his uniforms were already small on him. Besides, Malfoys never wear the same set in consecutive years. They are rich anyway.

"Yes, daddy!" exclaimed Empress as she swayed her bag back anand forth. "I want to get my wand."

"Alright you two. Give your mother your purchases and we will go to OllivandersOllivander's."

"Yay," exclaimed Empress as she and Draco handed Narcissa their purchases. Draco had already started to walk towards Ollivander's Wand Shop but Empress turned back to Narcissa, gave her a hug and before following her brother into the shop. 

*****

As they entered the store, Empress looked around the whole shop, finding it very interesting that all the boxes were aligned properly and although some boxes are missing, everything seemed to stay intact and in place.

"Welcome Malfoys," greeted a man that had just came come out of the inner room of the shop. "I see we've come for the young lady's wand. Miss Empress Malfoy."

"Good day, Mr. Ollivander," said Empress cheerily.  

"Well, let's find your wand now shall we?" 

Mr. Ollivander disappeared into the shop returning a minute later with about a dozen boxes of wands at hand. He opened a box and handed one the wand inside it to her.

"Hmm… Unicorn hair, willow 11 ¾ inches." 

"Like I showed you before, Emme," said Draco. "Swish and Flick. Wingardium Leviosa." 

Empress took a deep breath before saying the spell and flicking her wand. 

"Wingardium Leviosa." Nothing.

"Let's try, Veela hair, cedar 13," said Mr. Ollivander as he handed her a light brown wand. 

NNothing again. Empress tried the '"Phoenix feather, maple 10 ½,'" "'Dragon heartstring, Ash, 7," ,' and "'Phoenix, Redwood 8 ¾" ¾' and about five others but none of them seemed to be perfect for Empressher. 

"Hmm," motioned Mr. Ollivander as he walked away. "Let's see now. I wonder." 

Mr. Ollivander turned towards the and, on his tiptoes, pulled out a wand box out beside a gaping hole in the wand row and headed back towards the counter. He then handed her the wand inside that box. 

"Willow and Dragon heartstrings eleven inches. Swishy, perfect for Charms."

Empress swished the wand as she said, "Wingardium Leviosa." 

The lamp right beside Mr. Ollivander floated into mid-air and slowly went back down.

"What did I tell you, eh?" teased Mr. Ollivander. "I told you it is good for Charms. I can see this little girl of yours having Charms as her favorite subject."

"I'd rather if both my children learn about the Dark Arts more," commented Lucius. "It's a bit more promising than floating things into mid-air."

Mr. Ollivander nodded his head, unsure about how to react to what Lucius had just said. Again he turned to Empress, revealing a few secrets he about her wand.

"Did you know that the Dragon Heartstrings from your wand your father and your brothers came from the same Dragon family?"

Empress looked at both her father and her brother, smiling. "Really?"

"Yes dear. It's quite uncommon for that to happen but it happens." 

"What about the wand itself? Any stories?"

"Well, the wood from your wand came from a willow tree youngling. Since it was young when harvested for wands, it was only able to give out two wands. Yours and Lily Evans. She was great at Charms too you know."

Lucius eyes looked like it was about to pop out of its sockets and his breathing seemed to have stopped. A moment later, He started to hyperventilate as he took out his money bag.  but he was already starting to hyperventilate.

"How much is it again?" he asked with a quivering voice. 

"Seven, Mr. Malfoy." 

His Lucius' hands were trembling as he picked galleons out of his money bag and handed them to Mr. Ollivander. He was shaking so mso much that the children noticed the galleons clinking against each other. Both his children looked at him, nervously thinking that their father was about to faint.

"Daddy?" said Empress as she held his father's free hand. "Are you alright? You've turned white as sheet."

"I'm alright, children," he reassured them. "I just need a glass of water or something."

*****

After Hermione had fixed Harry's glasses, they walked into Flourish and Blotts where poor Mrs. Weasley was scared out of her wits trying to figure out what happened to Harry. At the sight of him, she gave Harry a hug and asked him to never do whatever he did again. Harry then took his friends aside and whispered his discoveries about Draco Malfoy.

"Ron! Hermione!" exclaimed Harry. "Did you know that Draco has a girlfriend?"

"Ha! Him?" Is she as smug as he?" asked Ron, half-sniggering. "Is she as smug as he then?"

"No. ," assured Harry. "She seems nice actually."

"Really," ?" joked Hermione. "What now, Harry? You're going to have a crush on her because she's with Draco?"

"Hermione!" answered Harry, annoyed. "Leave me alone, I've had a bad day so far." 

"You know I am just teasing you."

"She just seems too familiar," Harry added. "And I do admit she's pretty."

"Harry Potter liking Draco's gal?" exclaimed Ron as they went closer to the book counter. "What next?"

"Did someone say Harry Potter?" said a man in front of the store. "Harry Potter!" he exclaimed as he pulled Harry'the poor confused boy from behind s cloak hood and made Harry the poor confused boy stand stand beside him. "Ladies and gentlemen, when Harry Potter entered Flourish and Blotts this morning to purchase my the books written by no other than me, Mr. Gilderoy Lockhart…" He had to pause and wait until the photographer had finished taking his pictures and for the clapping to died down before continuing to feed his own ego.  " heHarry had no idea that he would, in fact, be leaving with my entire collection free of charge!" He shoved the stack of books into Harry's chest, almost knocking the wind out of the poor, confused boy before then pushed Harry ing him back into line before and starting to sign autographs from other book buyers.

"Let me get that for you Harry," said Mrs. Weasley as she took Harry's books. She was trying to balance about three stacks with one hand that Harry refused at first. . "I'll get them signed for all of you. Just wait by the front with the boys, Harryif you like." Mrs. Weasley then pushed them away as tried to find the end of the autograph line.

 While he and his friends work their way through the crowd, someone taps tapped Harry from behind.

"Well, if it isn't Mr. I-got-off-the-wrong-grate-because-I-said-Diagonally-instead-of-Diagon-Alley." Harry turned around and saw the girl he had met minutes ago. 

"Hi there." Harry motioned his eyes on Ron and Hermione, trying to signal them that she was Draco's girlfriend. When Harry scratched his forehead, Empress finally noticed it. Here eyes went as round as marblesgolf balls- if only wizards knew what golf was. 

"You're Harry Potter! I should've known!"

"Does everybody know my bloody name?"

Ron raised his pointer finger upwards, as if he had an idea (but when does that ever happen?) but Harry pointed at him angrily.

"Don't you even answer that Ron." ," said Harry before turned turning back his head back to the Empress and offered her his hand. 

"Don't you just like being famous, eh?" joked Empress. as she smugly crossed her arms. 

"Not really," said Harry as he turned back to her, trying not to engage in a conversation with Draco's potential girlfriend. 

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. ," she said as tapped his shoulder wile taking a few steps in front of Harry, making him stop. "My name is Empress. Emme for short," she said continued as as she offered her hand to Harry. Harry returned backthe favor and shook it.

"Well, … you…  know who I am. These are my friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. And you are Draco's girlfriend aren't you?" This remark made Empress laugh hysterically. This made Ron and Hermione more nervous than they already are.

"Draco's girlfriend? Are you serious?"

"The way you two seem so close, I'd think you were a couple."

"Are you off your rocker? He's my…"

"Her brother. !" stressed Draco from atop the stairs now walking towards them. "Well if it isn't Famous Harry Potter! Can't even go to a book shop without making such a fuss."

"Shut up," Leave me alone Malfoy," said Harry as he stood face to face with Draco. "Leave me alone Malfoy."

"Then leave my sister alone, Potty."

"Draco," said Empress as she pulled Draco's arm. "Shut up."

"Just wait until father hears about this! He's going to…"  

All of a sudden, someone tapped Draco on the back. He readily knew who it was so he moved away, still giving a dismissive look at Empress.

"Draco, play nicely," ordered Lucius, his face had finally gained back it usual color. His eyes, also glared towards Empress. The poor girl nervously just looked down at her own feet instead of meeting his eyes. She looked up again when her father walked closer to Harry.

"Lucius Malfoy," he continued, offering his hand to Harry. He then pulled him closer and examined his scar by moving his hair with his cane. "Forgive me. Your scar is legendary as of course the wizard who gave it to you." Harry readily flinched away. 

"Voldemort killed my parents. He is nothing more than a murderer."

"Very brave of you to mention his name. Or very foolish."

"Fear of the name only increases the fear of the thing itself," said Hermione proudly, a look of contempt glinted across her face.

"And you must be Miss Granger. ," Lucius said disgustingly. "Draco's told me about you. You parents are Muggles aren't they? Disgusting." Lucius stressed the last word before turning towards Ron. "

Let me see. Red hair, vacant expressions." He then turned towards Ginny, looking at the cauldron in her hands. "Tatty second hand books. Ah! You must be the Weasleys." 

Arthur Weasley appeared from behind the twins "Let's get…"

"Well, well, well. ," interrupted Lucius. "Weasley Senior. Is it that time in the Ministry again, Arthur? With All all those extra raids. , I do hope they pay you overtime." Lucius then picked up a book from Ginny's cauldron. " Judging the state of this, I guess not." Clearly," he muttered as he stuck Ginny's book back into her cauldron. "What's the use of being a disgrace to the name of wizard if they don't even pay you well? And associating with Muggles? To think your family could sink no lower." 

"With Well, whe have a different view of what disgraces the name of wizardMuggle, Malfoy. ." After Arthur spoke, 

Lucius turned towards Arthur's children, looking at them as if they are the most disgusting things he had ever seen in his life. 

"So, Weasleys... I hope your father didn't lease your house just to pay for your books. Clearly. Associating with Muggles. And to think your family could sink no lower. 

I'll see you at work, Arthur." Only then did Lucius finally leave. And Draco trailed behind him, not planning to leave without insulting Harry and his gang. 

"I'll see you at school losers."

When the male Malfoys had left the door, Empress got closer to Mr. Weasley and the other children, looking apologetic. "I am so sorry about those two…. They're nice really when…"

"Empress!" she heard Draco scream from outside.

"Coming daddy,!" she shouted before she looked back at Harry, Hermione and the Weasleys. "Sorry about them again." Again she gave them another nervous smile before running out of the door. 

"Told you she seems nice," said Harry. 

"Uh yeah, Harry. Sure she is," Hermione said sarcastically but Harry obviously paid no attention to her.

"I can't believe she's related to Malfoy. I can't believe she's a Malfoy."

"An apple never rots far from the tree, Harry. I bet that girl is just as rotten to the core as those two."

Harry turned towards the door, still thinking about Emme. That girl can't be evil, he said to himself. She had the gentlest looking eyes and face. She was angel-like and not very Malfoy. She looks nothing like her father or Draco. She can't be a Malfoy! She just can't.

"I hope not Ron," said Harry as Ron led them into Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. "I hope not."

*****

It was late at night when Empress, shivering and quivering in her pajamas, decided to go to her brother's room only a turn away from the corner down the hall. She trudged towards Draco's room, blankets [in] one hand, a pillow and a stuffed cat [in] the other, trying not to make a noise that might set alarm in their mansion. 

Draco always left his door unlocked, knowing that Emme might try to get in his room. Still, Emme knocked before she entered, as a sign of courtesy.

"Draco? Are you awake?" she asked as she twisted the doorknob.

"Come in," she heard him say. Draco clapped his hands to turn [on] the candles for her safety. She walked in and saw her brother lying on his bed. His eyes were half-closed but he his head was still lifted up to look at her. Even though Draco had a king-sized bed, he still moved a little to his right to give her better sleeping room. She placed her sleeping items on the bed with her and began to get comfortable. Draco then placed an arm around her, noticing that she was shivering.

"Are you cold?" he asked sweetly as he looked at Empress' face.

"No," she answered, looking back at him in fear. "I just had a nightmare."

"What did you dream about now, Emme?"

Empress snuggled closer to Draco, hugging her stuffed cat as if to suffocate it, as she burst into tears.

"He's going to hurt me," Draco managed to hear her say under muffled cries.   
"He's going to hurt me." Draco looked at her, concerned and confused.

"Who's going to hurt you Emme?" 

"Him," she sobbed. "The Dark Lord! He's going to hurt me."

"Emme, He wouldn't hurt us. Father is a Death Eater and one of the Dark Lord's strongest supporters. Why would he want to hurt you?"

"He didn't just hurt me, Draco. He tried to kill me."

"Oh Emme. That's a good sign that what you dreamed of is never going to happen." Draco touched her face with his palm and rubbed her chin. "The Dark Lord loves our family and he's not going to hurt any of us unless we betray him. Alright?"

Empress sniffled, somewhat feeling reassured. "Yeah."

"So, what's gonna happen if you get nightmares in school? You're still going to come into my room?"

"Is it alright if I do?"

"Yeah, well, there are going to be other people there. Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini and I share a room. I think they'll mind. I'll just warn them then. Besides, [they're] my bodyguards. They'll follow everything I say."

Draco noticed that Empress felt a bit more relieved and calmer.

"I'll wait until you fall asleep before I go to sleep. Is that alright?" he asked.

"Thank you Dwyer," she said as she kissed her brother's cheek and closed her eyes. "You're the bestest brother in the world."

"Just don't you dare mention my middle name to anyone," he ordered as he placed an arm around Empress and snapped his fingers, making the candles around him die out.It was late night when Empress, already in her pajamas, decided to go to her brother's room only a few feet down the hall. She trudged towards Draco's room, blankets on one hand, a pillow and a toy cat on the other, trying not to make a noise that might set alarm in their house. 

Draco always leaves his door unlocked, knowing that Emme might try to get in his room. Still, Emme knocks before she enters, as a sign of croutesy.

"Draco? Are you awake?" she said as she twisted the doorknob.

"Come in," she heard him say. She walked in and saw his brother lying on his bed, probably already sleeping. His eyes were half-closed but he his head was still lifted up to look at Empress. Even though Draco had a king-sized bed, he still moved a little off the middle to give her better sleeping room. She placed her sleeping items on the bed with her and started to get comfortable. Draco then placed an arm around her, noticing that she was shivering.

"Are you cold?"

"No. I just had a nightmare."

"What did you dream about now, Emme?"

Empress snuggled closer to Draco as she burst into tears.

"He's going to hurt me," Draco managed to hear her say under muffled cries. "He's going to hurt me." Draco looked at her, concerned and confused.

"Who's going to hurt you Emme?" 

"Him, The Dark Lord. He's going to hurt me."

"Emme, He wouldn't hurt us. Father is a Death Eater and one of his strongest supporters. Why is he going to hurt you?"

"He didn't just hurt me, Draco. He tried to kill me."

"That's a good sign that what you had is never going to happen. The Dark Lord loves our family and he's not going to hurt any of us unless we betray him. Alright?"

Empress sniffled but still didn't feel reassured. "Yeah."

"So, what's gonna happen if you get nightmares in school? You're still going to go to my room?"

"Is it alright if I do?"

"Yeah, well, there are going to be other people there. Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini and I share a room. I think they'll mind." (AUTHOR NOTE: I do not know if Blaise is a guy or gal. I tried every source but I always get different answers. So I'll have guy!Blaise in this ffic!)

"I don't know."

"I'll just warn them then. I'll wait until you fall asleep before I go to sleep, is that alright?"

"Thank you Dwyer," she said as she kissed her brhter's check and closed her eyes. "You're the best brother in the world."

"Just don't you dare mention my middle name to anyone," he ordered as he placed an arm around Empress and snapped his fingers, making the candles around him die out.

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

Hogwarts Express, Sorting Hat… Oh you know the deal. 

**PLEASE VISIT MY OTHER FANFICS AT:**

Unusual Beginnings: 

The Blossom, the Bud, the Brother and the Beast & Fighting for Honor (My Father, An Auror): 

To Roar at a Hiss:


End file.
